


Born out of stardust (rejected by the sky)

by Jiaersushi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Brezelbruder, But only a little, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Dryhumping, Edgeplay, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jaehyun is whipped for Taeyong, Jealous Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Past Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Ten is whipped for Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, author is whipped for his boba eyes, but its all just jokes, but its getting better, but they're just friends, implied poly, jaehyun is bi, no he def has, not really but like idk, not too serious, taeyong calls them twinks, taeyong is gay, taeyong is heartbroken, taeyong loves dancing, taeyong might have a hyung kink, taeyong struggles a little, taeyongs eyes sparkle, ten and taeyong are talented kings, ten is gay, ten loves johnny, ten would die for taeyong, winwin and yangyang are straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaersushi/pseuds/Jiaersushi
Summary: “Ah right. Introductions. Well, this is Taeyong-hyung, he’s 25 and studies- we all know about it anyway.”Taeyong scratches his head shyly and agrees with Hendery in silence. Ten might have told them everything already so why bother repeating it.Thinking of the devil, Ten takes Taeyongs hand and just stands next to him. Taeyong can feel himself relax in the presence of his best friend.“He studies art with focus on dancing, just like me.”Taeyong looks at the boy on the couch with the glass of water – or vodka, in surprise.Or: Ten tries to make his best friend fall in love again and everything works out better than expected. Because who could resist Jaehyun right?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Born out of stardust (rejected by the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just fun and this is all fiction, nothing serious.  
> My first ever fanfiction in english.  
> Please be nice, I'm sensitive :D

Born out of stardust.

Rejected by the sky.

A boy full of fear

Not ready to say goodbye.

Because he truly believes

There’s someone who’ll help him fly.

All his life Taeyong has been compared to a fairy. Even as a baby he was known for his big eyes with a sparkle in them. He was praised in his family.  
In school every girl venerated him for being small and beautiful and having such a grace in his every move. Taeyong was self-confident but not arrogant. It seemed like Taeyong had a bright light around himself whenever he danced, talked, or even just looked at something with interest.

He and Ten met pretty early, In high school already. It didn’t take them too long to find each other. After they became best friends, they snaked around in the same friend groups, shared all their experience and kept not even one secret from each other.  
Ten often told him about his sparkling eyes and the bright light around him. Of course, you couldn’t see it literally, but Ten promised if you focused enough you would be able to imagine it being actually there. And Taeyong tried. He stared at himself in the mirror and focused, but he couldn’t just see what Ten could see. He never thought of himself as ugly, but he also never saw anything special about himself. It didn’t matter how much he tried to focus on it, he just wouldn’t get what his friends and family saw in him.

But Ten admired his best friend for the bright aura he always had. Ten loved his best friend more than anything else and that’s why Ten never told him about it. He never told Taeyong that after that specific day he lost his sparkle and his light. Ten knew it would be better not telling Taeyong about it. Even if Taeyong never actually saw what he meant, Ten just knew it still made him feel special and gave him trust in his dancing and skills.

Taeyong never learned that this was the reason for Ten’s extreme reaction. It took Ten only one second to look at his best friend with tears on his cheeks to realize that the crying boy in front of him was broken. The sparkle and light all gone.

The tears on his cheeks were uncomfortably cold. After 20 minutes of walking in the streets of Seoul in the deep winter that wasn’t too surprising. Still, Taeyong didn’t even think about using his hand to dry his own tears. It would’ve been to many tears anyway. Therefore, he kept his hands around the necklace, his grip as strong as possible. The strong grip wouldn’t have been necessary at all and it also started to hurt his hands. Still, he kept on holding that necklace.

On his way up to his best friend’s house he tried to keep his breathing calm. He wanted to be able to talk to Ten, since that was the reason, he came here in the first place.  
On his way up he nearly fell to the ground, luckily, he didn’t. God knows if he would’ve been able to get up or had just laid there for hours. Not strong enough to pick himself up.  
It was the first time after leaving his house that he let go of that necklace only to press on Ten’s doorbell. After a few seconds he could hear Ten and Kun’s voices. The smile Ten had on his lips while opening disappeared shockingly fast after looking at Taeyong. For a few seconds no one said anything.  
Ten just stood there, starring at his best friend in shock and Taeyong tried to find his own voice.  
But then, finally:

“I’m not lovable.”.

“What happened?”.

“I’m not enough to be loved.”.

Taeyong sobbed loudly after his last sentence. The sob send an unpleasant pain through his throat. He had to close his eyes to numb out the pain for a second. After opening them again, it took him a few seconds, he settled his eyes on Kun who appeared behind Ten. Taeyong knew Kun had nothing to do with his ex-boyfriend’s behavior, nevertheless in that moment Taeyong couldn’t separate those two, since Kun was his ex-boyfriend’s best friend. He didn’t even realize he had to throw up until it already happened. Ten automatically bowed down with him, trying to stabilize his best friend.  
It doesn’t matter who Ten talked to or what he talked about, Taeyong couldn’t understand anything being said. In that moment time started to feel surreal. To Taeyong it seemed like he was moving in slow motion but after one quick second he suddenly laid in Ten’s bed.

“Taeyong? Can you hear me?”.  
Ten looked at his best friend, eyes filled with tears. Taeyong wasn’t reacting to his words, not even a little bit. His stomach started to ache due to worries. Kun stand behind his boyfriend, laud one hand on his shoulder and passing him a water bottle for Taeyong.  
“What happened? I’ve never seen Taeyong like this. Should we call an ambulance?”  
but Kun negated by shaking his head.

“he probably just found out that Doyoung cheated on him a few times some time ago. He’ll calm down eventually.”  
Ten frowned for a few seconds but Kun didn’t even realize. Ten let his eyes wander around his best friend’s face looking as broken as never before. He finally realized why Taeyong lost his sparkle. Doyoung cheated on him and stole his light.

“What?”

In just a second Ten build himself up in front of his boyfriend. Kun might have been way taller and stronger but Ten knew what he was able to do if he just wanted to. He wasn’t scared.  
“Well, Doyoung cheated on him with some girls and boys on parties.”  
Kun’s voice made it seem like it was normal or forgivable or worse even understandable. But it wasn’t. Ten knew it fucking wasn’t any of that.  
“You knew about it?”  
Kun only nodded in agreement obviously not getting his current situation. As if it was totally normal.  
“You’ll leave my house. Now!”

Ten straightened his position and pushed Kun out of his bedroom, obviously not without Kun trying to fight back.  
In that moment Taeyong seemed to regain his consciousness. His view was blurred, and he didn’t understand where he was. Only after hearing Ten his screams he knew where he might be at. Something must’ve happened, Ten nearly never screams like this.  
Taeyong tried to get up to help his best friend. But Ten came back already after a loud bang at his front door. And still Ten could only be worried for his best friends, not caring about his own situation.  
“What happened? Are you all right?”  
Ten started giggling and sat down next to Taeyong to hug him as hard as he could. His own body shaking.  
“I should be asking you that.”

But for some reason Ten just knew Taeyong wouldn’t want to talk about it just now. Taeyong always needs his time before opening up to anyone. And that’s how Ten just pushed both of them down into his bed and hugging his best friend dearly.  
“Kun is an asshole. Both of us deserve much better than those guys.”.  
Ten looked into Taeyongs eyes deeply but he couldn’t find the sparkle he loved so much anymore. With that both started crying. For the whole day and the whole night, they stayed like this. Crying in their best friends’ arm, feeling safe and loved.

Beginning from that day Ten did nothing but trying to give Taeyong his sparkle back . But Ten knew he wasn’t enough to save that boy.

2 YEARS LATER

“Come on Taeyong, it’ll be just a little party ok?”  
Taeyong takes the coffee from the person behind the counter of the cafeteria. He gives his best friend an amused look and just starts walking away. Ten starts running up behind him with his own iced coffee. As Ten reaches him Taeyong can see his little pout. He always does this when Taeyong didn’t give him what he wanted. Just like a little child.  
He looks down at his best friend’s face with a laugh. Just 2 years ago Taeyong was smaller than Ten but for some reason Taeyong grew one last time and with that he got taller than Ten. Still, he was small next to Johnny that starts to follow the two best friends. He gives one last goodbye to the three other friends as his table and reaches Ten and Taeyong after a few seconds.  
Taeyong greets the other one with a simple nod. He knew Johnny and Ten would follow him anyway so why would he stop walking?

“Johnny, he doesn’t wanna come!”  
Ten cries this out way louder than needed since Johnny is right next to his small boyfriend.  
“Why’s that? It’s just a little party, nothing serious.”  
Taeyong stops so suddenly, that Ten and Johnny both crash into him. Johnny catches Taeyong’s arm, stabilizing him. Ten just giggles next to them, watching as his own boyfriend saves his best friend from falling. After he’s positioned solid again Taeyong start to talk.  
“Little? About 80 people are expected to come. Also, such party’s never stay that little, as you call it.”  
Next to Ten Johnny also starts pouting now. Taeyong has to smile a little but turns away quickly to hide it. Ten, Johnny and Taeyong have been a good team for a few months now actually. Ten pulled Taeyong into his relationship without Taeyong knowing about it. Immediately after his second or third date with Johnny Ten thought it would be a good idea to tell him, that Taeyong will be Ten’s forever number one.

Up to this day Taeyong doesn’t know it Ten actually means it or just said so to make Taeyong feel better. But actually, most of the time the three of them hang out together. Taeyong knows that’s because Ten is still scared Taeyong might feel lonely. It didn’t matter that Taeyong told the smaller plenty of times that he’s okay and Ten can meet up with Johnny all by himself but for some reason Ten never listens to that. But Taeyong isn’t even as lonely as Ten thinks.  
“Well, who cares, it`s way more anonymous that way. You could like you knooow…”  
Taeyong links his arms with Johnny and Tens’ who accept them happily.  
“No. I don’t know!”

“Well, I want you to meet my friends Taeyong. They’ve met Ten already and heard plenty stories about you, it’s about time that you get to know them.”  
Taeyong doesn’t answer. Instead, he starts thinking about it. Next to him Ten starts listing more arguments for Taeyong to join the party.  
Johnny is a nice guy, Taeyong isn’t doubting that. In fact, Taeyong and Johnny are really close already, even hanging out without Ten from time to time. Taeyong also trusts Johnny alot but meeting his friends? Even though the chance might be small, but his friends could be the opposite of Johnny. But it doesn’t matter how big the chance might be that his friends are as nice as him. He is scared and he knows. Of course, he knows how god damn scared he is.

“You could also like you know hook up again.”

Taeyong looks at Ten skeptically.  
“Taeyong it has been more than two years that you had any physical closeness. Just, I don’t know, try it out.”  
“In fact, I have some friends, female, and male, that would be open for something like this. Anything. Nothing serious, no duties, no feelings.”  
“I’m gay Johnny.”  
Taeyong’s still not looking at Ten or Johnny, he just keeps walking to the room his next course will take place in.  
“I know Taeyong, I just wanted to mention it. The world is your oyster, my friend.”  
Taeyong giggles a little.

“Anything? Even making out with Ten?”  
Obviously Taeyong isn’t serious about this. Still, for some seconds no one answers him, and he is sure Ten and Johnny are talking over his head right now. They do this often, communicating by looks.  
“Yes. Even with Ten. Even with me if you want to. I mean what I say.”  
Taeyong can’t but lough loudly now and his friends start laughing with him. All of them know that those are jokes but sometimes for people not getting their relationship it seems weirdly serious. Taeyong takes a step back and just looks at his friend.

“Just think about it okay? You have two more days, the party is on Saturday.”  
Taeyong nods in agreement to Johnny his question. Right now, he has plenty of time, all the exams have been written and nothing big is planned for his courses either. If there’s something he has to it’s just his own goals and tasks.

His inner conflict is interrupted by one of Johnny’s friends coming up to them. Johnny and the pink haired boy greet by bashing their fists together. Taeyong will probably never understand that weird male way of greeting each other.  
“Hendery, this is Taeyong. He’s Ten his best friend and my second boyfriend.”  
Ten starts laughing since Johnny isn’t all wrong. The three of them are frequently seen together, even it not by physical touch. Still, the relationship between Johnny and Taeyong is really intimate sometimes. Taeyong is happy about Johnny just accepting how close of friends Ten and Taeyong actually are.  
So even Taeyong smirks after Johnny his joke about them.

He nods to Hendery as a way to greet the pink haired boy.  
“I heard more about Taeyong than about Ten. And Ten has been with us a few times now and is your real boyfriend.”  
Hendery makes his way between Ten and Johnny to reach his hand to Taeyong. Taeyong is pleasantly surprised about the normal way to greet someone. Who would’ve thought?  
“I’m Hendery. I started studying English literature and language at the beginning of this year, just as Johnny did.”  
“Oh, so you’re fluent in English?”, Taeyong asks him in English.

Hendery seems really happy about Taeyong speaking to him in english.  
“And I also think I’m your hyung, since Johnny is younger than me as well. Even though he never calls me that.”  
Taeyong shoots an annoyed look to Johnny but the younger man just scratches his head and looks everywhere but at Taeyong.  
“You're just so small and Ten doesn’t call you hyung either. I just always forget about it.”  
Taeyong just laughs he doesn’t really care about them being formal to him just because he’s older.  
“Well yes, I’m 23, even younger than Johnny. How old are you Taeyong-hyung?”  
Taeyong instantly waves his hands at him.

“Please just say Taeyong, no need to call me hyung. I’m 25.”  
Hendery nods with a smiling face. Taeyong is pretty sure Hendery knew about his age already but whatever. Johnny’s friends probably know more about Taeyong than he knows about himself at this point.  
“You’ll be at the party as well, right? Johnny mentioned. We can’t wait to finally get to know you.”  
Johnny looks at Taeyong with a face that wants to say, “As I told you.”  
Taeyong just tilts his head a little to show his uncertainty.  
“I have ballet at Sunday morning so I’m actually not sure yet.”

Ten seems annoyed at Taeyong. He just waves goodbye to Hendery, kissing his own boyfriend and going into the room behind them without waiting for Taeyong. Of course, he’s mad, Taeyong never joins parties with him anymore. It has been a long time since they last did it.  
Taeyong doesn’t follow his best friend, waiting for Hendery to answer first.  
“That shouldn’t be a problem. A friend of mine won’t be drinking anything since he’s in a similar situation. He could drive you home whenever you want to.”  
Taeyong has to admit, that doesn’t sound too bad. Maybe he should go, just this once. There’s someone driving him home whenever it might get too much for him. Ten also already mentioned that the party is big enough for it to be anonymous. He wouldn’t have to interact with anyone but Ten and Johnny if he didn’t want to.  
“Okay I’ll actually think about it. I promise.”

He looks at Johnny while talking so that he can recognize his honesty. Thinking about it can’t be too bad right?

Oh, how wrong Taeyong has been. For the past days he did nothing BUT thinking about the party. On Friday he accepted to join the party and Johnny and Ten have been around him ever since. Talking about outfits, alcohol and scenarios that might happen. Taeyong just nods, not interested enough to add anything himself. It wasn’t that important to him.  
At least he thought so. Until he sat in the back of Hendery’s car on their way to his house party. He collected them two hours early so that they could get to know each other before all of the guests would join.

“Taeyong for gods sake stop shaking your leg.”  
Johnny puts one of his hands on Taeyongs leg so that he would stop moving.  
He’s seated in the back on the left side, Johnny between him and Ten on the right side. Ten is currently cuddling with Johnny.  
All of them are wearing some outfits of black and blue fitting to Taeyong’s blue hair. Taeyong still doesn’t understand why exactly they wanted to do that. Except for looking like an actual poly couple.  
After Johnny’s sentence Taeyong cries out a lot louder than planned but it’s not like he could control it. It somehow just happens. All of the four men in the car turn to Taeyong and look at him with worries. Hendery watches him through the mirror before looking back at the street. The other dude Taeyong just met turned around in his seat to look at him. Yuta also seems worried. 

“Are you okay? Do you have to vomit or something?”  
Instead of giving an actual answer Taeyong just cries out again covering his face with his hands. Ten his high voice makes him jolt in his seat. Even Hendery turned the wheel for a second in horror.  
“You’re nervous”, Ten screams out. Johnny tries to calm his boyfriend down by signaling him that he should talk a little quieter.  
“You’re being human again, oh my god.”  
“Shut up Ten it’s just…it has been two years since- “  
“Yeah, since you last did something like this. Believe me I know.”

Taeyong decides on not answering his best friend. Instead, he just cuddles himself more into Johnny to calm down.  
That’s exactly why he hasn’t been doing this since then. For some reason, the break-up made everything a lot harder. The first weeks after the break-up he thought everyone looked at him in disgust. As if it was his fault, as if he were the reason his ex-boxfriend ch-

Taeyong leans into Johnny’s touch thankfully. The taller one lays his arm around Taeyong, carefully patting his shoulder.  
“It really looks like the three of you are in a relationship.”  
Yuta looks at them in amusement. Ten and Johnny answer the other man but Taeyong doesn’t even understand what. Instead, he tries to calm his breathing. He’d rather not have an anxiety attack now. Ten and Johnny are extremely happy about Taeyong leaving his comfort zone for once and especially Ten is happy about enjoying something with Taeyong again. He doesn’t want to ruin that. Why should he be scared at all? 

“Taeyong don’t stress yourself too much. Our friends, you’ll get to meet for now, are pretty chill. Everyone is hyped to meet you. When the party starts and you get uncomfortable you can just come to me, Johnny or Jaehyun. We’d like to help you with your anxiety.”  
Taeyong takes his hands down and looks at Hendery in the mirror. Their eyes meet and Taeyong can see that Hendery actually means what he just said.  
“You told them about my anxiety?”  
He shoots a look at his best friend who just returns it with guilt.  
“I just wanted to help you by telling them.”

And Taeyong isn’t even mad at him. He knows that Ten tries everything to make him feel comfortable.  
The five of them arrive a few minutes later. Taeyong looks at Hendery’s house which is surprisingly big. But it shouldn’t even be surprising since he’s throwing a house party for around 80 people in there. Hendery opens Taeyongs door and smiles at him fondly. Taeyong can feel the anxiety creeping up in his stomach and his hands getting sweaty.  
“By the way, Jaehyun is the one driving you home whenever you tell him. But he’ll tell you that as well. He practiced what to say to you a few times earlier. He doesn’t want to scare you.”  
Taeyong is relieved to laugh about Hendery rolling his eyes.

“Did he really?”  
Hendery just nods while looking extremely done with his friend. With a small smile Taeyong follow the pink haired boy into his house. On their way there he can feel Ten and Johnny starring at him. Therefore, he returns an annoyed look. They’re watching him as if he was a little child. At least they made him feel like one.  
After entering the front door Taeyong can already hear some people talking and music playing. Hendery guides him through a big and beautiful hall that is furnished in a bright atmosphere. He actually likes it even though normally he prefers small houses with a comforting atmosphere. He follows the pink haired boy, that walks somehow cutely, into his living room. The room is really bright and beautiful. Taeyong makes a full turn looking at the room in excitement. He nearly crashed into Yuta behind him while doing so.

“Where did you get all that money from?”  
Taeyong doesn’t look at Hendery still, it should be clear that he’s talking to him. The room gets weirdly quiet and Taeyong turns to look at the other boys in this room. He didn’t even notice them at first. The group starts laughing a little and Taeyong can feel his cheeks flushing. All the other people Taeyong doesn’t know yet are seated on the couch. Two of them hold a beer bottle, one seems to have a glass filled with water or vodka, who knows?  
But all of them look as nice as Taeyong hoped Johnny’s friends would be like.  
“Not gonna lie, my parents pay for everything.”

Taeyong just nods shyly. He feels disrespectful for asking such a question. Maybe he should just shut up and let the others cover the talking today.  
“Taeyong, I guess.” One of the boys with a beer bottle gets up to shake Taeyong’s hands. Taeyong realizes that he’s the first one, except for Ten, being smaller than Taeyong. He chuckles a little to himself and shakes the boy’s hand. 

“Ah right. Introductions. Well, this is Taeyong-hyung, he’s 25 and studies- we all know about it anyway.”  
Taeyong scratches his head shyly and agrees with Hendery in silence. Ten might have told them everything already so why bother repeating it.  
Thinking of the devil, Ten takes Taeyongs hand and just stands next to him. Taeyong can feel himself relax in the presence of his best friend.  
“He studies art with focus on dancing, just like me.”

Taeyong looks at the boy on the couch with the glass of water – or vodka, in surprise.  
“Well going on. The small one greeting you first is Mark-hyung.” Hendery points at the mentioned boy.  
“This in Jisung, he’s the youngest and not even studying yet. Just the little brother of someone who’ll join later.”  
Hendery now points at the other boy with the beer bottle.

“I have to call all of you hyung, since I’m only 19 years old.”  
The young boy starts smiling. Pretty cute as Taeyong thinks to himself.  
Before Hendery can introduce the last person, he gets up himself and Taeyong opens his eyes in shook. He’s way taller and more muscular than it looked like on the couch. He must at least be as tall as Johnny and he’s been the tallest Person Taeyong knows so far.

“I’m Jaehyun, 25 years old.” He shakes Taeyong his hand while smiling somehow restrained and openly at the same time.  
Someone the same age as Taeyong studying the same thing as Taeyong? How did ne never meet him in one of his courses? But more importantly…  
“Which month?”  
Everyone looks at Taeyong in surprise. The blue haired boy realizes he didn’t even greet them properly or said anything but asking about Hendery his fortune. Instead, he just asks the other dancer in the room for his birthday month. He’s an Idiot.  
“Uhm, February. Why?”  
Taeyong starts smiling brightly and doesn’t even realize his nervousness fading more and more.  
“Hyung!”  
Taeyong thinks he just sounded like a little kid calling Jaehyun hyung this excited. But he just can’t deny he’s happy about knowing a person older than him now. He’s weirdly happy about calling someone hyung.

Ten next to him chokes on his drink, which Mark gave him a few minutes before.  
Everyone now looks at Ten except for Taeyong and Jaehyun. The two oldest in the room keep looking and smiling each other. Jaehyun starts smiling even brighter.  
“Your eyes are somehow sparkling or something.”  
This is the exact moment that Ten loses his shit. Everyone is looking at Taeyong but Ten veers his best friend around to look into his face. The best friends stare into each other’s eyes and Taeyong thinks he just saw a tear in Ten’s eyes. Ten is more surprised than confused and Taeyong is more confused than surprised.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing it’s just…no one has mentioned your sparkle for quite some time.”

Taeyong just shrugs his shoulders in response.

He couldn’t say he missed it a lot or cares about it at all. He met less and less people in the last three years, after some time he knew pretty much everyone important or close to him. Most people he worked with on his university stayed strangers. Taeyong just started greeting them in the hallway. Nothing more nothing less.  
Also, most people might not even realize the sparkle just like himself. To most people he was a normal boy anyway.

But Ten knew, just as Johnny knowing the story as well, there’s so much more to it than Taeyong could ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some criticism, some thoughts and ideas.


End file.
